<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Танцор by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Higitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348759">Танцор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020'>fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune'>Higitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Соперник [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mysticism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время вечерних танцев на фестивале Камо Сэймэй и Хиромаса стали свидетелями чего-то странного.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Соперник [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Танцор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/149177">The Dancer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn">glitterburn (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переводчик также обитает <a href="https://furugitsune.diary.ru/">здесь.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В холодном воздухе повисают голоса. Взлетают и опадают вниз высокие ноты флейты. Музыканты щиплют струны кото, те вибрируют, музыка мерцает и растворяется в вечернем небе. Постепенно стихают вдалеке отзвуки празднования в храме. И хотя Сэймэй всего лишь пересёк высокую дугу моста над рекой Камо, храм и пространство вокруг него, заполненное священнослужителями, жрицами и придворными, становится призрачным и размытым. </p><p>Сэймэй входит в Тадасу-но Мори (1), Лес Истины, Лес Очищения, и на благодатное мгновение освобождается от мирских забот. Он пробирается сквозь деревья древнего леса, путаясь ногами в подлеске. На небо опускаются сумерки, краски вокруг сереют. Слушая свое сердцебиение и ощущая вокруг себя духов — некоторые любопытные, некоторые на что-то надеющиеся, некоторые злые, — Сэймэй стоит рядом с рекой и позволяет природе кружиться вокруг него. </p><p>Его внимание привлекает трепет шёлков. Сэймэй делает шаг, бесшумно ступая по покрову из мульчи и опавших листьев, покачивающихся цветов и колкой травы. Перед ним открывается прекрасный вид на мост, и бледная луна проливает свой свет на одинокого танцора.</p><p>На том несметное количество оттенков синего, от самого глубокого и тёмного цвета полуночи до самого бледного. Он делает резкие движения и взмахивает руками, в полную силу используя полотнища рукавов, то складывая их, то расправляя и позволяя лететь. Он кружится и ступает с лёгкой грацией, уверенный в том, что он самый лучший танцор из всех присутствующих здесь этим вечером.</p><p>Сэймэй наблюдает за ним, дыхание перехватывает в горле, а грудь теснится такими чувствами, что невозможно описать. Он даже не находит странным, что танцор выступает без музыки. И даже проходит в цепочке ритуальных шагов не по красной дуге моста, а по серебристой лунной дорожке под ним. Танцор скользит по тонкому ручейку реки Камо, не замочив ног, не подвернув лодыжку на скользких мшистых камнях.</p><p>За все годы, что Сэймэй был свидетелем танцев на фестивалях Камо, он никогда не видел такого уверенного и изысканного представления. Танцор — мастер своего дела, не запинается, не отдыхает, просто танцует, танцует, танцует…</p><p>Шорох, треск сломанной веточки, скрип маленьких камешков на жёсткой земле предупреждают Сэймэя, что он здесь больше не один. Он поворачивается, вглядываясь во мрак, и видит знакомую фигуру, в нерешительности стоящую у кромки леса. Сэймэй прикасается пальцами к губам, шепчет заклинание, и над ним вспыхивает крошечный огонёк не больше светлячка.</p><p>— Сэймэй! Вот ты где. — Хиромаса направляется к нему, придерживая придворную шапочку с воткнутой в лакированную ленту и несколько увядшей за день шток-розой. Он склоняет голову, уворачиваясь от низко свисающих ветвей, и, кажется, не замечает, как острые шипы кустарника рвут его шелка. Он приближается с широкой, открытой и невинной улыбкой.</p><p>— Средний капитан Юкиёши и Кодаю спрашивают, куда ты запропастился. Я сказал им, что ты, скорее всего, скрываешься где-нибудь от праздничной суеты, но это последнее место, где я додумался тебя искать. </p><p>Сэймэй издает мягкий звук, признавая его правоту.</p><p>— А я всё слышал о твоем безобразном поведении в повозке, — продолжает Хиромаса, подходя ближе; тон его голоса меняется, когда он покидает безопасную тропинку и пробирается через подлесок. — Это и в самом деле некрасиво так высмеивать людей, Сэймэй. Я знаю, что ты всё время этим занимаешься, особенно в отношении меня, и если честно, я не обижаюсь — мне даже в какой-то степени нравится знать правду, но ты же знаешь, некоторые люди, люди высокого ранга… одним словом, им это не нравится. Особенно когда ты смеёшься над их стихами или отпускаешь ехидные замечания о длине их рукавов.</p><p>Сэймэй понимает, что его друг обеспокоен. </p><p>— Но рукава советника Моросады были нелепы. — Он вызывает ещё одну вспышку света и видит, как Хиромаса успокаивается от мерцания огонька. — Любой здравомыслящий человек раскритиковал бы их.</p><p>— Возможно, но я уверен — ты выразился весьма оскорбительно.</p><p>Хиромаса останавливается перед Сэймэем, уголки его рта изгибаются в весёлой улыбке.</p><p>— Хотел бы я видеть, как советник Моросада пытается выволочь тебя из повозки Юкиёши. Я слышал, ты сделал это совершенно невозможным.</p><p>— Я просто сделал себя тяжелым, как храмовый колокол. — Сэймэй притворно вздыхает. — Не сомневаюсь, что теперь весь двор будет изобиловать сплетнями о моём весе. </p><p>Хиромаса посмеивается. Он так близко, что Сэймэй вдыхает его запах — разновидность благовония «Цветущая слива», и аромат перекрывает собой запахи леса. Сэймэй издает мягкий горловой звук и придвигается ближе. Их шелка соприкасаются, издавая едва слышный шорох. Подняв голову, Сэймэй вспоминает о танцоре. Он колеблется, но всё же смотрит мимо Хиромасы.</p><p>— Ты, кажется, отвлёкся, — говорит Хиромаса с мягким упрёком.</p><p>Сэймэй улыбается.</p><p>— Погляди-ка, — произносит он тихо и с благоговением, — погляди на танцора.</p><p>Хиромаса поворачивается, вглядывается в вечерний сумрак. Смотрит вверх и вниз:</p><p>— На какого танцора?</p><p>— Ах, — бормочет Сэймэй, с трудом соображая этой ночью, — конечно, ты же не можешь его видеть.</p><p>Он делает шаг в сторону, встаёт рядом с Хиромасой и проводит рукой по его глазам, шепча заклинание.</p><p>— Ох?.. — Хиромаса моргает, затем внимательнее приглядывается и начинает отступать с возгласом: — А-а!!! Сэймэй! Это… Это что, призрак танцора?!</p><p>Сэймэй встряхивает рукавами:</p><p>— Это чюджё (2) императорской охраны, Фудживара-но Санеката Асон. </p><p>— Санеката?! — изумлённо повторяет Хиромаса. — Сын старшего дворецкого Садатоки? </p><p>Сэймэй склоняет голову. </p><p>— Но… — Хиромаса опускается почти на корточки и пристальнее вглядывается в танцора, покачивающегося в лунном свете. Он продолжает, опустив голос почти до шёпота: — Но это же невозможно! Санеката не может быть призраком. Для начала, он ещё жив. И вдобавок — ему всего десять лет! Откуда ты можешь знать, что он станет чюджё императорской охраны, когда вырастет? Как ты… мы можем видеть призрак человека, который ещё даже не умер? Как вообще такое возможно, что мы его видим… </p><p>Его слова обрываются, он молчит какое-то время, затем оборачивается к Сэймэю с выражением взволнованного беспокойства:</p><p>— Сэймэй, ты что, можешь предсказывать смерть людей?</p><p>— Иногда, — отвечает Сэймэй, глядя мимо Хиромасы на призрачного танцора. — Если их судьба — цепляться за гордыню в земных вещах, как поступит Санеката, или их судьба достаточно сильна, чтобы повлиять на естественное положение мира.</p><p>— Достаточно сильна… — Хиромаса старается не смотреть на призрака. Его голос звучит нервно: — Как… Как у Его Величества?</p><p>Сэймэй фыркает:</p><p>— Будь серьёзнее, Хиромаса.</p><p>— Но я серьёзен! Его Величество очень важен…</p><p>— Не так уж он и важен. И прежде чем ты спросишь — при бесконечной преемственности семьи Фудживара в качестве регентов, старших советников и старших министров, ни у кого из них нет настолько сильной судьбы, чтобы я мог её предсказать.</p><p>Хиромаса расслабляется, смеётся:</p><p>— А как насчет меня?</p><p>Сэймэй давно знает, что рано или поздно этот вопрос возникнет, но когда Хиромаса задает его так громко и так невинно, Сэймэя это выбивает из колеи. Он совершенно ясно видит и час смерти Хиромасы, и то, при каких обстоятельствах это случится, но никогда не разглашает этого. Никогда.</p><p>Мысли и отклик на них проносятся за один удар сердца. Сэймэй — превосходный лжец. Он скрывает правду не для того, чтобы пощадить чувства Хиромасы, но чтобы избавить себя от агонии, которую — он знает это — принесёт будущее.</p><p>— Нет. Я не знаю.</p><p>Хиромаса смотрит на него, его весёлая улыбка угасает.</p><p>— Жаль. Это несправедливо.</p><p>Сэймэй молчит. Хиромаса придвигается ближе, переплетается с ним пальцами и крепко сжимает руку.</p><p>А под мостом в лунном свете всё танцует и танцует призрак Санекаты.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Тадасу-но Мори – древняя священная роща в Киото рядом с синтоистским святилищем Камо — комплексом, включающим в себя храм Шимогамо VI в. (посвящен принцессе Тамаёри и её отцу Камо Такецуноми) и храма Камигамо VII в. Они расположены недалеко от берегов реки Камо. Лес является источником многих загадок: к примеру, два дерева, посаженные рядом, всегда срастаются в одно и т. д. Считается, что, несмотря на многочисленные пожары в Киото, этот лес не сгорал никогда. </p><p>2. Чюджё — на русский язык это можно перевести как «генерал-лейтенент». </p><p><b>Примечание автора:</b><br/>Фудживара-но Санеката умер в январе 999 года (998 по лунному календарю) от травмы, полученной в результате падения с лошади. Карьера Санекаты была уничтожена соперником в 995 году, он был понижен в должности и отправлен в изгнание в непопулярную тогда провинцию Муцу области Мичиноку. Будучи талантливым поэтом, там он написал свою знаменитую поэму о воробьях. По словам Сэй-Сёнагон, призрак Санекаты часто посещал мост при храме Камо ("Записки у изголовья" 142. «О самых великолепных вещах на свете»).</p><p><b>Примечание переводчика:</b><br/>Полное имя Фудживара-но Санеката Асон. Асон - второй по величине из восьми наследственных титулов. В японской Википедии в его биографии есть упоминание о том, что не соперник разрушил его карьеру, а он сам совершил неблаговидный поступок по отношению к выдающемуся каллиграфу и филологу Фудживаре-но Юкинари (927-1027), за что и был отлучён от двора. Помимо поэмы о воробьях у него много известных стихов, которые вошли в «Песни ста поэтов. Японская антология «Хякунин иссю».<br/>Относительно должности Санекаты. У автора прописана должность «секретарский капитан», но в японской Википедии Фудживара-но Санеката указан как чюджё (генерал-лейтенант) императорской охраны. Имея младший четвертый ранг и будучи из главенствующего при дворе рода Фудживара, он занимал достаточно высокий пост, пока не был понижен в должности и отправлен в изгнание.</p><p>Сэй-Сёнагон (ок. 966 — 1017?) японская писательница и придворная дама при дворе юной императрицы Тэйши (Садако), Санеката был её вторым мужем.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>